


Garden of Eden

by Kit_SummerIsle



Series: Cybertronian Advent Calendar [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar, frosted trees, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_SummerIsle/pseuds/Kit_SummerIsle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar day 6 - prompt: frosted trees<br/>Moving Cybertron around a sun has unforeseen consequences.<br/>G1-ish, post-war</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Eden

The comm call came in the middle of the dark cycle, immediately worrying the Prime and annoying Starscream. It was a desperate call for help from Praxus, where Prowl was managing the rebuilding of the city, but one that made Optimus sit at the edge of the berth stupefied after he closed the line. He’d try to help of course, no matter the dirty looks Starscream was giving him, having to give up his warm, living blanket in the cold darkness.

“You might as well come too.”

“You aren’t very convincing, you know?” – Starscream wasn’t a morning mech and never bothered to hide it either – “Why on Cybertron would I be interested in such a… folly?”

“It should be a scientific problem… to solve the situation.”

By the lifted brow-plate and some of the sleepiness disappearing from his bonded’s optics, Optimus knew that he has sufficiently managed to arouse Starscream’s intellect. Certainly enough to be forgiven for making him online in the middle of the dark cycle.

“Hmmph. Very well, let’s see this… problem.”

Starscream stood up, shook his wings out and stretched up – a sinuous motion that almost never failed to arouse Optimus. Too bad that they didn’t have time now…

A joor later they were standing in the newly reopened Garden of Praxus, the manager nervously and panicky talking to them as fast as he could. Too bad that neither of them had any attention to spare the poor mech; both their attentions were fully drawn on the garden itself.

Inside, the newly planted and grown crystals were glittering with a strange, never before seen sheen. A thin layer of something white but glittering with colours, flaky but continuous, smooth but composed of tiny little crystals of its own was covering the slender growths, some growing longer on them like little white beards. It reminded Optimus of Earth for some reason and he tried to place the reference. Ohhh… snow, of course was the first find but on Cybertron it never snowed before… and then came the correct one: frost. 

The moving of the planet into its new place around a sun has caused a number of unforeseen and unplanned for consequences that they had to deal with, but this one might have been the strangest. Seasons came, that Cybertron never before had and were barely noticeable until the warm one was in effect. But now the pleasant weather ended and the cold came – winter, Optimus remembered the word – with a lot of problems for mechs never experiencing it before. 

The frosted crystal trees in Praxus Gardens might not be the only problem… but it was an immediate one. Optimus already spotted one, a delicate and spindly looking purplish crystal that had its slender boughs darkened by the temperature and the wet ice-crystals settling on it. It might set back the garden with vorns, as crystals were notoriously slow to grow and hard to nurture. 

Problems and plans swirled in Optimus’s processor as he listened to the garden’s manager and it took him breems before he realized how completely uncharacteristically silent Starscream was by his side. He turned towards his mate and was struck by the visage his bonded presented.

Starscream dark, usually scowling faceplates were completely relaxed, with an innocent wonder sitting on them that Optimus literally never saw before. Lipplates slightly open, a small, delighted smile drawing their corners upwards, his ex-vents came in small, curling, white puffs. Huge, widely open red optics stared enraptured at the spectacle and his wings quivered excitedly behind him. Optimus couldn’t resist taking an image capture, he wanted to save the image of his beloved as he’d never seen it – completely and utterly enthralled by the sight in front of them.

Starscream seemed to realize in a breem how much he let himself open up and slightly pulled himself together – but the wonder never left his optics as he watched the frosted trees.

“So beautiful…” – he whispered, awe still colouring his voice.

Optimus gave up holding back and embraced him close. Marvellous as they were, this innocent and enraptured Starscream was a thousand times more beautiful in his optics than the trees. They can solve the problem the next orn, but for now he left the nervous director behind and gently drew Starscream among the frosted crystal trees to see the marvel for all it was worth. Soon even their new sun would rise and Optimus rather thought that a dawn would just add to the wonders. 

It did.


End file.
